Cowboy Bebop: Season Two
by magnum375
Summary: So, you think Spike died? Wrong! Or at least I wish. So, I brought my wishes true by creating my own second season! You can thank me later, for now, just read it!
1. Sesion One: Return of the Falen Angel

Cowboy Bebop  
Season Two  
Session 1: The Fallen Angel Returns  
  
Faye was sitting in a hospital room. The room where Spike was placed. He had gone into a coma after killing Vicious. She couldn't forget it. She had run after Spike, but it was too late. When she got there, he was just lying there on the steps, barely breathing. He had blood all over him, looked like he had been in the middle of a war zone. All she could hear was the beep-beep of the machine, counting his pulse. All she could concentrate on. Beep-beep-beep- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. "No!" she turned around. He was standing up, pulling the medical equipment off of him. "Oh Spike!" she ran over to him, hugging him.  
  
Faye flew Spike and her back to the Bebop on the Redtail. She had told Jet about Spike. Jet was just as happy as she was. They landed in the Bebop. Spike and her got out, Jet was waiting right in front of them. "Damn it, Spike, what were you thinking?" Jet was yelling at Spike. "You could have died! You idiot!" Maybe Jet wasn't as happy as she thought. "Don't worry, I'm back now, and there's no one that can kill me right now." Spike acted like nothing had happened. He was in a coma for 10 days, nearly dead, and acts like it was just another trip for a bounty! "Now, any bounties?" Spike was even weirder than she thought! He had just come out of the coma, and he was already asking about bounties! "Yeah, but don't you think it's a little soon for that, Spike?" Jet didn't seem as mad anymore. "Why? I'm fine. So, what are the bounties?" Spike was almost invincible. Taking down a whole crime syndicate, saving the world from a deadly virus, what more could this man do? "Well, there's a drug dealer out there. Name's Frank Gunther. He's wanted for hacking, bribing, helping numerous syndicates, and the selling of a new drug. What do you say Spike?" Jet was always just the intel man. Barely ever went after a bounty himself. " I say it's easy enough." Said Spike. "Well then, he was last spotted on Venus. So, we better head there." Replied Jet.  
  
Spike flew off in the Swordfish II, heading for Venus to get the bounty. Faye decided she'd help with the Redtail.  
  
They got to Venus, landing near a fancy restaurant. Spike headed around a town, looking for people who might have info on the bounty. Spike bumped into someone, someone he never thought he'd see again. "Ed run into Spike- person!" It was Ed. " What the...? I thought you..? Oh, nevermind. I thought you left the Bebop!" Spike said to her. "Ed did, but Ed got lost again, so Ed looked for Bebop people!" Ed was looking for them again? Oh, how wonderful. "Fine, Ed. Might you have any information on this guy?" Spike was ready for help from anyone at this point. "Ed saw man leave Venus on ship. Why Spike-person ask?" Ed was always this way. Whether it was good or bad, noone knew "Fine Ed. Where was he heading?" Spike was tired of Ed already. "Ed only tell if Spike-person promise to bring Ed back on Bebop- ship!" Ed had pulled this trick before. Might as well listen to her, there was no choice.  
  
Spike brought Ed back on the Bebop. "What is she doing here again?" Jet asked. " Don't ask again." Spike replied. There they were, reunited again. The crew of the Bebop. Spike, Jet, Faye, Ed and Ein. Now if only they had some woolongs!  
See you, Space Cowboy..... Note: I don not own Cowboy Bebop or any of characters, no matter how hard I wish. 


	2. Session Two: Martian Minuet

Cowboy Bebop  
Season Two  
Session 2: Martian Minuet  
  
Another day, another bounty. Spike was sitting in on the couch, watching TV. Ever since Bigshot: The show for Bounty Hunters had gotten cancelled, the crew of the Bebop had no way to learn about bounties, besides Ed's computer, anyways. That didn't mean anything. They were already heading for Mars. That's where Ed said their bounty had taken off to. Jet was in the kitchen, making his famous Bellpeppers with Beef, while Faye was taking a shower. While Spike was flipping channels, he stopped on certain channel. **************************************************************************** ** "Welcome to the NEW Bigshot! The NEW show for bounty hunters! With your new hosts, Sally and Rick!"  
  
(An Asian woman and an Islamic man show up on the screen, wearing the same cowboy costumes)  
  
Asian Woman: "Hi! I'm Sally!"  
  
Islamic Man: "And I'm Rick!"  
  
Both Together in Unison: "And we are the hosts for the NEW Bigshot!"  
  
Rick: "Today, we have a big bounty! His name's Frank Gunther!"  
  
Sally: "Oooh! What's he wanted for?"  
  
Rick: "Well, he's wanted for drug dealing,, bribing, hacking, and supporting numerous syndicates with the money from his drug deals. He was last seen leaving Venus, heading towards Mars."  
  
Sally: "How much is he worth?"  
  
Rick: " He's worth 500, 000 woolongs! "  
  
Sally: "Oooh! What a big bounty! Well, that's all the time we have for today!"  
  
Rick: " See you next time on.."  
  
Together in Unison: " The NEW Bigshot!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ** "Tell me something I don't already know." Spike turned off the TV. Jet came walking out of the kitchen with three plates of his Bellpeppers and Beef.. "Still no beef?" Spike wanted some real food, not noodles and bellpeppers every night. "Nope. Just the way I always make it!" Jet replied. Faye came walking out after taking her shower. She was still in her bathrobe. "What's for." "Faye-Faye!" Faye was interrupted by Ed. "What now Ed?" "Nothing! Ed just like Faye-Faye!" Ed could be so annoying at times. " That's nice Ed. Now, what's for dinner?" "My famous Belpeppers with Beef!" Jet said proudly, for some odd reason. They started eating, finishing after about 10 minutes.  
  
They had finally arrived on Mars. Spike decided to hit the streets, to try and get some info on where this guy might be. Spike had had no luck so far, after searching for about two hours. That's when he saw the guy on a street corner, trying to make a drug deal. Spike walked up to the guy. "Oh, you must be customer! What would you like? I have almostevery drug out there!" the dealer said. "Really?" Spike asked him. "Yes, yes! I have nearly everything you could want!" the dealer replied. "Good, then I want you." And with that Spike kicked the guy sending him flying a couple of feet. The dealer got up and ran, with Spike in hot pursuit! The dealer started climbing on things to get on top of a small building, Spike just following. When the guy got to the top, he started jumping from roof to roof, Spike doing the same thing, only less clumsy. That's when the guy jumped onto another roof, only this time, he fell through a hole in the roof, down into the building. Spike jumped through the hole. He had to catch the bounty.  
  
By this point, the was just running around the building, which was old and deserted. He had no idea where he was going. That's when he cornered himself. Spike was right there in front of him, while he was cornered against the wall. The dealer drew his gun, pointing it at Spike. Spike still hadn't drawn his gun so far, so, he just put his hands up. "You stay right there! Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out!" the dealer was yelling at Spike. The dealer started making his way out, but he had to move past Spike to get out. Big mistake. As soon as the dealer got close enough Spike kicked the gun out of his hand, and started beating him like a punching bag till the guy was knocked out.  
  
Spike turned the bounty in, getting the 500,000 woolongs. As usual, it still got split between Faye, Jet and him, but oh well. It was just another regular bounty, on another regular day.  
See you, Space Cowboy... Note: I don't own Cowboy Bebop in any way, no matter how hard I try to rob  
Bill Gates and use the money to buy it. 


End file.
